An important component of the Emory Molecular and Translational Imaging Center (EMTIC) is the establishment of a strong pilot program to foster the continued growth of cancer-targeted molecular imaging research at Emory by bringing new investigators into EMTIC. Through the availability of Developmental Funds for Pilot Projects supported at the level of $35,000/year per pilot project, EMTIC will foster a steady source of new ideas, applications areas for new methodologies developed within the Cores, and opportunities for both trainees and established scientists to acquire preliminary data in the quantitative molecular imaging arena on which to base competitive future R01 proposals. Five outstanding pilot projects were selected following the solicitation of pilot proposals from all faculty affiliated with the Winship Cancer Institute (WCI) and those in the Departments of Radiology at Emory University and/or Biomedical Engineering at Georgia Tech. The Pilot Projects were chosen using the following review criteria: 1) scientific strengths, including likelihood to lead to R01 funding, 2} fit with the developing EMTIC vision, 3) was it potentially translational with a benefit to cancer patients, and 4) integration with institutional linkages and WCI programs. The Pilot Projects include: Pilot Project 1. Receptor-targeted Radiotracers for Detection of Pancreatic Cancer; Pilot Project 2. Optical Dissection of a Lung Cancer Tumor Suppressor; Pilot Project 3. Imaging Tumor HIF-1 Activity in a Rat Orthotopic Brain Tumor Model by MRI; Pilot Project 4, Identifying IFN-alpha-lnduced Microglial Activation Using C-11 PK11195 versus F-18 PK11195 in Rhesus Monkeys; and Pilot Project 5. Targeted Triggerable Nanoscale Contrast Enhanced Cone Beam Computed Tomography (CBCT) for Early Breast Cancer Detection. The Pilot Projects are highly integrated with both EMTIC Research Projects and Cores to benefit and contribute to the overall mission of this center grant.